Starless Night
by aoi.kirayuki
Summary: What will you do when your beloved one love the most important person in your live?  Will you still chase after your beloved one. . .  . . . or will you pray for their happiness even thought your heart is shattered in pieces?
1. Prologue

What will you do when your beloved one love the most important person in your live?

Will you still chase after your beloved one. . .

. . . or will you pray for their happiness even thought your heart is shattered in pieces?

Kirihara Kira

I stand in front of her.

I see her stare at me.

Those eyes that I've always eager to see.

Now I see it, clearly.

Those eyes reflects her life.

How was she smiled, how was she cried.

What kind of sorrow have broke her heart in pieces, how many happiness have she gave to us, to others.

This girl. . .

My beloved one. . .

I know that she always thinks about him.

About that person, her beloved one.

And also the person who saved my life.

The one who was really kind, gentle yet cheerful.

The one who smile at me when the others are looking at me like they are looking at some trash.

Now, what should I do?

She still loved her, I know that, even she won't declared it.

". . .Kira?"

She starts a conversation, after a little while.

". . .Yes. . .Yuka?"

I try to talk normally but, well, it's no use.

My voice was so low like I was talking from the top of Everest.

". . .No. it's Nothing."

And the night fall upon us. . .

Azumi Yuka

Dear God,

Why should I be in this kind of situation?

Why should I loved two persons?

And why can't I decided in my heart whom should I with?

This time, I stare at him.

One of my beloved ones.

Ah, those eyes. . .

I remember the first time I met him.

I stare at him and thought that those eyes. . .is beautiful.

I was like an idiot.

Stare at him, without words, without moving.

Well, at least, until he scold me.

Now, now, back in reality.

He's standing in front of me, without words, without moving.

That's remind me a lot of myself back then.

Let's see. . .

What's he thinking?

Should I ask him?

Ok, here we go.

Take a deep breath and. . .

". . .Kira?"

I tried hard, really hard, to make my voice as calm as always.

". . .Yes. . .Yuka?"

He answered.

Wait, maybe it's more proper if I use the word "whispering"

Well, he always be so polite and answers all question in a perfect manner, but not this time.

Is he run out his voice or what?

At least, I hear him.

". . .No. it's Nothing."

I'm not lying.

It's nothing at all.

I just don't like the situation back then.

What's wrong?

He's more quiet these days.

Maybe I should ask him next time…

To be continued…


	2. Prelude:An Introduction

Hello there!

If you don't mind just call me kira-chan. Nice to meet you all. Do you like my story? I'm glad if you like it! It's my first story at all. So, I'm just a newbie here. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~

Oh, speaking of which.. Kirihara Kira is an original character I made..

and if you don't mind, please spend a minute to review

saa… this is the story..

* * *

Prelude: An Introduction to Kirihara Family

My name is Kira. I'm the only son of Kirihara Kirio and Rene. My parents are Alices. One of my otou-sama's the "Mark of the Death" alice. Have you heard it before? Well, it's the same as Serio Rei's alice. You know Rei right? Or should I call him "Persona"? Anyway, It's like that. The others are… Hm, it will be no end of this, so we'll just skip it, alright?

Anyway, I lived in a small village. Not so small, but really calm. Oh, and this village, I don't even know why, was friendly to alices like my family. Half of the villagers are alices. Sure, it makes my childhood so calm. Not like other kids with alice who have to keep their alice a secret, I reveal my alice everytime I need to. What? My alice? Oh, yes, I haven't tell you right? Of course, my parents' alices were down into me. But wait! It's not I mean that the alice I use when I "need" to is "Mark of the Death"! I AM not a kind of person who will do that, okay? Usually, I use some wind alice, My mother's, to help them pick up something at the top of a tree or else. My wind alice is the most usual alice I use and I have a perfect control of it.

I lived happily back then…

Yes, really happy..

…before the night when the nightmare knock out my house's door

…before the time when curses sneak into my house from an opened window

What happened that night…

And why I came to Gakuen Alice…

Are stories..

That I wrapped down inside my heart…

I used to lock it with a key..

And broke the key..

So it'll remain there without anybody knows…

Along with my pain that day…

To be continued…


	3. Intro The Begining

hello there...

since this's my first fanfiction, please mind to review

i need some suggest or just opinion is fine

hope you like it..

**

* * *

**

**Intro ~The Beginning~**

_

* * *

..that night, the night I came to the academy.._

_The first person I met was Yukihara Izumi, my teacher_

_The one and only person that cares of what I'm feeling_

_Not like the others, ones that treat me like a tools_

_What do they think about me, I wonder.._

_Am I just a tools for them.._

_Something they used when they need and threw away when they don't.._

_Such a person is suck.._

_But not him.._

_You know, even my father won't be so kind and gentle as he is_

_Izumi-sensei.._

_What a person.._

_First time I stepped there, he smiled towards me_

_Even thought what I'm thinking that time is a kind like "what's his problem?"_

_That gentle smile ease my pain.._

_Oh, maybe it's time for story telling.._

_Okay, here we go.._

_

* * *

..night_

A man appeared in front of me and smiled.

"Kirihara Kira, I suppose..?" he speak up

"I come here in order to pick you up. Well, I guess this place isn't too good for kids like you, so let's get out won't you?"

What? I even haven't answered his first question and yet…

"oh, come on! Get up, we're in a hurry."

Damn! You're asking me or ordered me? And who cares if you're in a hurry?

"hello? Anybody's here? Knock-knock.. door open.."

Okay, I'm tired..

"..what do you want?" I opened my mouth, after a while..

Well, my parents, of course, teach me about how to be polite to others. But, this time, I must go straight to the point

…_or the conversation will be no end_

"what do I want…" it's looks like he's whispering. Such a low voice. And first thing came into my mind was like "hey, did I too impolite? Will he hate me?"

_..And in an instant, I was like the most stupid person in this world because I think like that._

"W.H.A.T D.O I W.A.N.T? are you crazy? I'm asking you to.. oh, forget it! What a STUPID KID!" he yelled, and mumbled, and muttered, and…

_And I was the one to get angry.. oh, well…_

Now, think of it. Who will be not mad if someone –never met you before and didn't know anything about you— said that you're stupid?

"wha—" I'm just wanting to yelled to him but..

"now, now, get your bag and move! Move, move!" he push me into the street.

"I've said wait!"

"when did you said 'wait'? I've never heard it"

Oh, come on. Is this a debate competition?

_Well, I haven't said it before, that's true.. (giggle)_

"if that so, then I say it now. Wait!" I didn't want to lose either.

_What a funny moment if I remembered it now. _

He stopped.

"hm.. so, what's your problem?" he's being calm. This time he's like a real adult.

Okay, let's start with this

"so, first, who are you? Where are you going to take me? Who ordered you to do this? What will happen to my house if I just left it like this?"

"my name is Yukihara Izumi, I'm going to take you to the Alice Academy, I'm ordered by Kazu-nii." He answered, in one breath.

_In a perfect order! Oh, man, He's really a good teacher.. (smile)_

"…and your house.. wait.. why are you thinking about your house in such a situation?"

"huh? Why? There's no particular reason. It's just, well, it's my house. My parents were raised there. I just want to keep some memories of them."

is it obvious? It's just a common thing.

_Well, if I think about it now, I am really amazed by my way of thinking when I was a child._

"just want to keep some memories… hey, you're a good boy!" his anger is gone. His face is full of smile.

Is he alright? Wasn't he just mad a while ago? And now what, He smiled..?

"you're a good boy…"

"Hey—" I was just want to speak up

"…Your parents must be really proud of you!"

He said it. Yes, he's really said it. Maybe it's just a joke or what, but…

…It's mean so much for me

_For a little boy whose has just lose his parents…_

That's all what I want to hear..

"…really?" I asked. With a low, deep voice. Just like whispering.

_I was just started to cry that time_

"do they really proud of me?" I look at my two hands. Those hands that made my parents bear a hundred pains.

"why are you asking that?" he didn't believe his ears. Maybe it's weird that a 10 years old boy could say that.

"why…I reason.. since I've born in this world I've never met a time where I could see they're happy…even thought my village isn't anti-alice, but it looks like…"

_This time, I cried, for real.._

"it looks like they're afraid at all time… afraid of losing me… afraid if the 'school' take me from them…"

"and why if they do?" now, he's really confused.

"you're their child. Of course they afraid of losing you."

" if…if they should bear that kind of feeling –afraid and else— if I could choose, I wouldn't want to be born in this world…" it's true. That's what come to my mind.

"so… you want to die?"

"…if it'll be better when I die, I will…I don't want to be a burden. I'll rather die for people I loved…"

"oh… I see…" he's taking a deep breath and…

"ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT?"

…he shouted

_The second 'stupid' word have been said in first meeting… sensei…_

"first of all, listen, there are no parents in this world that isn't happy for having a child, no matter what it takes. Second, you think if you die they'll be happy? NO! in my opinion, they'll spent their life in regret. And the third thing,…do you think of yourself as a garbage? You can't just die like you want… there're people that will be sad of your death…"

"and who're they? No one cares about me…except my parents"

really, I was pessimistic...

_Dear God, I'm really sorry for being so pessimistic like this…forgive me…_

"oh, my… you're really parents' complex are you? Okay, if no one cares, I will…"

What…he just said?

"I will take care of you, okay? That's what a teacher for."

I looked at him, amazed. Amazed by the way he's thinking, amazed by the way he calm me down…

The last thing I remember from that night is…

I was hugged by him and he said:

"let's go…together. Whenever you're afraid of anything, whenever you sad, any time you need someone to talk to…I'll be there.

I promise you: I'll always be by your side…"

* * *

…_and that's how he pull me out from the edge of despair_

_He saved my life…_

_And why…this person, the one I loved…_

_Should take the thorny road…_

_And down into the darkness…_

_While I'm here…can't give my arm to help him…_

* * *

To be continued…

_Next chapter "Meeting You…"_


	4. The Meeting

now, this is chapter 4...

I'm still waiting for your reviews...

hope you enjoy it~

* * *

~The Meeting~

_Now, that's my story about Izumi-sensei. Let's go through another one. Another dearest person for me, named Azumi Yuka…_

_Yuka, write by the kanji of 'yuzu' means citrus orange and 'kaori' means aroma…_

_Yuka, a person not so special, neither smart or beautiful…_

_But for me, it's different…_

_She was my 'partner'._

_Just like the relationship between Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume, yes, like that…_

_We're always together, by happiness and sorrow…_

_Oh, no, let me do some correction…_

_She always be by my side…_

_Is it the time for story telling?_

_Well, okay, let me started…_

_

* * *

Day…_

It was afternoon by the time I arrived at the academy and the first scene I saw was…

Someone, _err… correction_, a girl trying to escaped from the academy…

Yes, I saw her…

Long haired little girl, maybe in the same age with me, _I was ten by that time_, climbing a stairs in order to escaped…

And a thing that made me feeling weird was Izumi-sensei.

HE'S STANDING IN FRONT OF ME WITHOUT EVEN MAKE A SINGLE ACTION

…it's just as that happened in routine…

"Hey, chibi! Go down or you'll get another punishment!" he said

"…" she didn't answer, I wonder why…

"Oi oi! Are you worried about your parents again? Haven't I told you they'll be allright?" sensei still tried to take her down

"…shut up…PERVERT!" she answered, at least, with a VERY GOOD WORDS!

_Hahaha…really, it's funny to remembered those memories…(smile)_

"wha—? Pervert? I never do anything and you call me pervert? How dare you!" sensei angry, and I was all…

…LAUGHING…

_Damn! Why must this be so funny? (Laugh)_

"hey, little guy, what are you laughing at? Me? That's not funny!" now, look, he's angry with me…

"haha…err…sorry…hmpp…it's…so...khh…it's so funny…" I'm didn't stop laughing

"IT'S NOT! Stop right now! Hey, why are you laughing louder?" he pissed off.

"eh, really sorry…" I stop laughing…

_at least, I try to stop laughing. Means, I still laughing that time…_

he looked to that girl again, _after he make sure I stop laughing,_ and started again…

"okay, A-zu-mi Yu-ka… get down NOW!"

Azumi Yuka… so it's her name…

"…"

She stopped climbing.

And sensei gave his arms towards her…

"I'll help you. Come here, it's okay." He lift her and took her down.

"…are they…really alright? I haven't received a single letter from them…" her voice, it's sounds worried.

"hey, hey, a teacher never lie you know? I'm not like doctors who like to lie to their patient." Sensei answered, very confident, as if he really knows about her parents.

"…okay… and so, who's him?" she change the topic to me…

"ah, he's a new student."

Sensei looked at me…

"hey, introduced yourself! You can do it, right?"

"ah, uhm… my name is Kirihara Kira. I'll attend the elementary division B class." I tried to sound normal.

"elementary division B class…we'll be classmate then. I'm Yuka, Azumi Yuka."

"nice to meet you, Azumi-san…"

"Azumi…san? We're in the same age. No need to be so polite. Call me Yuka. And could I call you Kira?"

"oh, okay. You can…" it's the first time someone I firstly meet call me with my first name. people around me, my parents' friends are kind of high-classes. They speak politely all the time.

"now, now, you two really going well. Yuka, will you be his 'partner'?" sensei was seem to be happy…

"partner?" I didn't know what it means.

"wait a sec! I won't! it'll just be my BURDEN!" Yuka shouted.

…a burden? Me? To…her…? But why…? She was good to me a moment before and now she said…I am a BURDEN?

"…why…?" my voice was low and deep, like a whisper…

…_to say the truth, It's like I wanted to cry_

"oh, good…Yuka, see what you're doing. You make him cry. Why do you said that?" sensei was felt disappointed.

"wha—? I'm not crying!" …and I really pissed off

_hey, I tell you the truth. I'm not crying, this is true. No matter how you saw me that time, you won't say I'm crying. It's just I WANTED to cry. Means, I'm not crying!_

"oh, okay, I'm sorry. Let me explain you, 'partner' means a person who will teach you about this school's life. About rules, activity, and else. I'm sorry for saying you're a burden. Let me change the words. I'm too busy to teach you, so it'll be more comfortable if you have another person for your 'partner'." It seems she felt a little bit guilty…

"busy? How, when, and why? You're just a student, your only purpose is studying. So, what make you busy?" sensei doesn't change his mind.

_Hey, he's a rock-headed person at all…_

"well then, I'm busy studying." Oh, good. This little girl doesn't change her mind too…

"…study? I can help you in that matter." Well, I'm a good student, at least I never had a bad score before.

"no way! I'm the one who reject." Is being a partner really hard? Why should she refuse it?

"okay, okay…let's continue this after class tomorrow." Sensei speak up.

_And that day comes to an end…_

* * *

…_the next day, my first day studying at the academy…_

"class, we have a new friend! Come here, introduce yourself." The homeroom teacher asked me.

"I'm Kira, Kirihara Kira. Nice to meet you all"

"hey, what's your alice?" a student asked.

_And that question was one of questions that should not asked to the 'me' that time…_

…silence…

"okay, class, let's talk about that another time." I'm very lucky that the teacher understand me.

"…he doesn't know his alice?"

"…or he's not an alice?"

"impossible!"

"maybe…we don't know."

"how dare a non-alice person enter this school?"

"really, what a shame…"

I keep silence through that gossip. They'll never know anything about me, about my past… about my alices…

"okay, where's your seat? Hmm… Yuka, is the seat beside you belongs to no one?"

"…yes."

Oh, Yuka. I don't recognize her for a moment. She's calm and keep silence in the class.

"well then, that will be your seat, Kira."

"ah, yes…"

I go to that seat, beside Yuka's, sit there, and the lesson started.

* * *

…_after school…_

A gang of students stop me from my way back to the dorm…

"hey, you haven't answered the question: what's your alice?" a kid, looks like their leader, start to intimidate me.

"…should I answer that? Who're you so you can order me?" I'm in a bad mood, really.

"what? How dare you to speak like that to me?" he used his alice and throw some ice ball to me. Hmm…an ice-alice.

I dodge the ball.

"I'm really in a bad mood now, so please, let me head to the dorm."

"hah! Who cares if you're in a bad mood or good mood?" they still intimidate me.

"…hey, punks, is it good for you to bullying new students?" a girl's voice. From back…

…Yuka.

"don't get in our way, Yuka! Or we'll use violence."

"nah, do it if you can. You'll never catch me."

She take my hands and teleporting…

* * *

…_at the dormitory_

We arrived at the dorm.

"…thank you."

"for what? Saving you? No problem. That's what 'partner' for." She said that like it's not a big deal.

"…partner? I though you reject it."

"oh, yes, I do. But sensei will NEVER EVER changed his mind. So, there's no other choice but to do the best, isn't?"

_This is what I really loved from Yuka. Positive thinking and just do the best…_

"but…you…"

"oh, come on. It's really not a big deal! Just like those punks. They seem to be brave but really afraid of ghost stories. Really coward. Next time they do that again, just pull yourself and face them."

She holds my arms, _she really holds it_, and said:

"from now on, I am your partner. I'll be by your side in happiness and sorrow. We'll face the life together and nothing will make us apart…"

_So, that's Yuka. Funny, eh? She's easy to make deal but also easy to change mind. Well, well. She's the one who taught me to 'think easy' and 'do the best!'._

_

* * *

I always believe her, no matter what happened. But what should I do if someone tear us apart…and the one who do it is Izumi-sensei…should this bond be broken for their happiness…or should I keep it no matter what?_

* * *

To be continued…

Next chapter: ~A Secret of Alice~


	5. A Cursed Alice

for the late publish, Gomenasai (sorry)~

still waiting for your review

enjoy~

* * *

~A Cursed Alice~

_

* * *

Nah, how about my first meeting with those people I loved? Funny, eh? Did you laugh when you hear it?_

_And so… do you remember how often I 'wanted' to cry back then? Twice or maybe three times, who knows..? I've never count it._

_Oh, well, to admit it, I was a really crybaby that time. No wonder sensei and Yuka always talk to me in a 'smooth' way. They said that back then, my heart was just like made from glasses, easy to shattered._

_But, maybe this was the time I REALLY cried back then._

_When I couldn't escape my destiny as alice… when I had to revealed it to them…_

_About this cursed alice…_

_Now, I'll start story telling…_

_Here we go…_

_

* * *

Day…_

Again, a gang of students trying their best to bullied me.

And again, Yuka saved me.

"can't you even fight them just once?" well, I guess her patient have gone.

"…I can.." it's not really hard to try, but…

"…but don't blamed me if I ever hurt someone…I can't ensure I will control my alice perfectly."

"oh, God…" she was thinking for about a minute and…

"OK. Tomorrow, if they try this again, you'll use your alice to defend yourself. I'll be watching you with sensei. He got Nullification alice, so even if It get out of control, it'll be fine." She decided.

"oh, fine."

_

* * *

The next day…_

_After school…_

"wait! this time you won't escaped!" another gang try to bullied me.

Okay, Kira, stay calm… you can do this.

I cast my alice slowly. The wind began to roaring among us. I always thought why do these people afraid of wind's roar. It seems to be a good melody in my ears.

My alice can make the wind to be as sharp as a knife to cut them, but this time I won't do that.

…I just cut their panties…

_Hey, I was a kid back then. No one will blamed a kid about thinking that way right?_

Hahaha… it's fun, really. They began to panic and tried to cover their vital.

Nothing went wrong that time.

And I though that'll be the last time I be bullied by them… this should make them know about my alice.

…but I was wrong…

_

* * *

Night…_

I feel the presence of people outside my dorm room.

…people, I mean a lot of person.

What do they want from me?

As I though that, they entered my room without permission. They began to attacked me with their alice.

Most of them were the same age as me, but some others were upperclassmen.

Even though I had a good alice to defend, they're still win in number.

"hey, what's going on?" Yuka entered my room.

"Shut her down too! She's also a friend of him!" it appears that those upperclassmen were senpai of those who bullied me.

"wha—? Let go of me!" Yuka screamed.

* * *

I was out of control that time, really. I didn't remember all what I did that time. Things in my mind was just I didn't want Yuka to get involved with this…_so she wouldn't ended up like my parents…_

At least, I remember that I cast that 'CURSED' alice…

…_the mark of the death…_

All I remember was I sit there in my room with them lying down in the floor, half died…and…Yuka…

…saw me as she saw a ghost or a monster…

Afraid and trembling in the corner of my room…

I didn't remember how I do that, I even can't control my alice…

And I was so afraid to think about what happened to them…

I broke them down with my alice…I've almost killed them! If only sensei wasn't there, they won't be alive anymore.

* * *

…_for the next a week after that, I didn't make a single step outside my room. I locked myself there, with my despair, within those dark nights when I dreamed only nightmares…_

_Sensei and Yuka knocked my door at several times a day, asked me if I've had my meal or did I sleep each night._

_But none of those words entered my mind. It have been full of despair._

_

* * *

After a week I tried to get to the school again, but…_

"hey, look at him! He's cursed!"

"Is the gossip about he killed his own parents is true? How could he?"

"don't be near him or we'll get killed!"

I just entered the classroom for about a minute. I spent all the time outside school's building, making Yuka panic because I suddenly disappeared.

I can't bear it anymore…

"there you are!" it's Yuka.

She skipped the class to find me.

"…"

"what's wrong? You're suddenly become quiet." She asked.

"…what's wrong?... what do you thing is wrong?" I shout at her.

"you're there that night and you still asked 'what's wrong'? didn't you see what's wrong with your very own eyes? I'm not like you!

You're normal, at least among this alices, you won't know how I'm feeling right now!

I'm a monster, a cursed one. I've bring unfortunate to my family, I've KILLED them, and now I do that to my classmate!

What kind of human am I?"

my emotions overwhelmed.

I glared at her.

And she answered…

"…well, I didn't know how you're feeling now… so, please, tell me…"

…And her next answer make me stunned.

"…if you though about bring unfortunate, let me bring the fortune.

I'll always by your side so if you bring some unfortunate destiny to someone, I'll nullify it. That's how 'nullification' works.

… it nullify something, but if there's nothing to be nullified, it's no use.

… same with your alice.

It may seems no use or bring bad luck, but maybe someday there's a time when your alice needed…"

I cried, _this time, for real…_

Not because her good words nor her way to calm me…

It's just…she's there.

Looking at me…and smiling…

_That was a really gentle smile_

I was all alone for all time, but here…

She find me… she's here with me…

* * *

After I stopped crying and vowed to her not to be sad like this again…

"…why'd you pick nullification for an example..?" I asked.

"maybe… someone with nullification alice is always in your mind..?" I smiled. Try to tease her.

And the punishment was… a hit.

Right to my stomach…_and it hurts, I'm not lying_. Yuka's power was great.

"Ouch! Hey, it hurts!"

"huh! Who asked you to teased me? This is the 'gift' if you dare do that again!"

…and we laughed together…

We gaze to the sky high up as we walked together, and that time I realize…

my way was still so long there…

I'm glad Yuka be my partners…

I'm glad I have a good friend…

And I realize that…

…maybe, _still maybe,_ I like her…

_

* * *

A happy ending for sure! Well, it must be like that 'cause if it's not, I won't be here right now._

_Oh… it's really feels better after I told this all to you, thanks for listening to my story._

_An end? What? No! this is a beginning._

_I've much more things to tell you._

_..but it's dark already, oh well._

_Let's continue some other time, okay? I'll be waiting for you here._

_And so…good night and have a red dream…_

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Friends: A Pretty Boy

sorry for late post..

I've been so busy these times..

(^_^);

* * *

~Friends: That Bishounen Boy~

_All the years flown…_

_I've met many other friends here, in the academy._

_My classmate, teachers, juniors and seniors…_

_All people that I though trustworthy…_

_My life have been colorful…_

_Full of friends with their happiness, and also matters…_

_Just like this one…_

_Let's start by my meeting with Anju L Narumi. You know, he's really a 'bad boy' in his school age. Also, he was Yuka's junior and seems to be her close friends. I didn't know about him before._

_I started my middle school by having a mission that prevented me from going to school often. I spent a lot of time 'outside'. Last thing I remembered from school before I left was 'Yuka is now have another friend, Koizumi Luna, so I need not to worry too much'._

_This is the story when I first-after-a-long-time step again in the school area…_

* * *

…_day_

"Narumi!" Yuka yelled.

"Hmm? What is it, .se..i?" a 'pretty' boy answered him. Annoyed.

_note: 'senpai' is a way to called 'senior', also often spelled 'sempai'_

"Stop right there!" she tried to stop him from bullying others with his Pheromone alice.

"And why should I do that?" he 'take-a-so-what-attitude'.

"cause if you don't I'll be glad to punch you!" and…Hit!

"ouch! Are you really a girl?" he grumbled.

_I know how it feels… I've taste that punch before._

"I said, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" again, Yuka yelled.

"Oh, come on. Why should you mess with me, senpai? Could you just go away and pretend that you didn't see me?" he's now stopping his pheromone.

"Cause sensei asked me to. And about pretending I didn't see you, I would never EVER do that! Are you a ghost that I couldn't see?"

_ah, he's smiled just now… I wonder what makes him happy…_

"So now, let's go back to the class, sensei is waiting for us…" she grab his arms and pull it so he could stand up.

_They were just wanting to go to special ability classroom when I saw them…_

* * *

I was walking back to the dorm. Well, at least I need a rest after those damn missions.

I almost crazy because of these missions 'they' gave me…

…but, could I turn my back from my dear partner?

The answer… No.

"Ah! Kira!" Yuka's voice calling me.

I turn around and saw her, she was with a 'pretty' elementary student. I wonder who is he…

But that doesn't matter… I met her…after a long time. And of course I didn't want to spend this time to think about some other problems.

…she's here.

Finally, I met her…

_How, I wonder, I could describe my feeling back then? No words would ever do it._

_It's a happiness…no, it's more than a happiness._

"When did you come back? I missed you…" Yuka throw herself to me. Well, since we've known each other for so long, since kids, it's somehow not a big deal for us to hug each other.

_Maybe at that time, Yuka didn't think about me as a 'guy'? who knows?_

"I've just arrived." I saw her happiness, and I'm so happy that she glad I come back.

"ah, you're with your friend." I turn to that 'pretty' boy.

Somehow, I amused by his look…

A 'bishounen' with eyes of green and hair of gold, truly amazing. It doesn't looks like a beauty that could be found down on Earth.

_Note: 'bishounen' means pretty guy._

…well, I guess it's not polite to think about beauty since he is a boy…

_But back then, I really though he's beautiful…_

_(Naru: Kira-senpai!_

_Kira: hahaha… sorry…)_

_Let's continue the story…_

* * *

"I'm not her friend." Naru answered.

What a 'good' words he has there…

"Eh…No?" I was about to angry, but I though how if he's really not Yuka's friend.

And, a punch…

…from Yuka to Naru's head.

"How dare you to say that! Say, who helped you until you could be this free!" Yuka is angry.

"It's sensei. NOT you." What a so-what-attitude.

"oh, good! Let's see how you'll make it from now. I'll tell sensei that I retired from being your 'babysitter'!" now, she's really angry.

"Go tell it! I don't need a 'babysitter'. I don't even need YOU."

Ah, could you know how I feel back then? It hurts.

No, not because he said a cruel words to my dear partner.

…it's because I remember that I've told Yuka those cruel words back then.

Now I know how it feels.

_Ah, I almost got a heart attack that time.(LOL)_

_It looks like I want to cry when I heard those words I ever said to other person are being said by someone else._

_I REALLY want to cry…_(;_;)

_(Yuka: what a melancholy person you are (-.-);_

_Kira: gee… thanks. (^_^)_

_Naru: Kira-senpai, that's not a compliment…)_

* * *

"ah, Yuka~" I hugged her.

"Heh? Wha— What on earth are you doing?" although she said that, she didn't push me aside.

But, she blushed.

"ah~ I want to cry~" (;_;) I almost cry.

"Wa— wait! why?" she looked like confused.

…and then Naru kicked me aside.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing!" Yuka angry.

"What? Why? Should I just keep silence seeing a couple hugged each other in the middle of a corridor? It sucks."

Well, I didn't really know why did he angry at us. Did he hate seeing a couple? But wait, we're not couple!

"Fine! I'll gone!" Yuka pull me.

We're heading to the Special Academy classroom.

"so, tell me." Yuka started the conversation. I know that she can't bear a complete silence for even a while.

"ah? Tell what?"

"Tell why did you came back, when did you arrived here, why didn't you contacted me… but first, why did you want to cry? Did something happened?" her face completely can't lie. She's worried.

"uh well, I've just arrived so I haven't contacted you. Of course I came back cause my missions are over… at least, for a while I'll stay here." I answered her.

"Wait, I didn't care about that…" she replied.

"Huh? But, you said—"

"Now tell me, why did you want to cry? That's the most important question." She stare at me.

"uhm…"

…a silence.

"ah~ don't make me remember that please. I want to cry~ (;_;)" once again I hugged her.

"Hey! Hey! Wait! Answer me!" she tried to push me aside.

"I said not to remind me, okay?"

_ah~ my eyes are wet. I almost got a heart attack back then. Yuka, sorry~ _(;_;)_ I've been very rude at you, right~?_

_(Yuka: and you cried because of that? It's silly…_

_Kira: once again, thanks…_

_Naru: Kira-senpai…_

_Kira: that's not a compliment, right? I know. So I'll repeat. Yuka, once again 'THANKS'_

_Yuka: oh, come on. No bad feeling.( ^_^)_

_Kira: continue with the story…)_

"Why? You're weird."

"well, that's what I am…"

* * *

…to be continued


End file.
